The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners used for suctioning dirt and debris from carpets and floors.
Upright vacuum cleaners are ubiquitous. They are known to include an upper portion having a handle, by which an operator of the vacuum cleaner may grasp and maneuver the cleaner, and a lower cleaning nozzle portion which travels across a floor, carpet, or other surface being cleaned. The upper portion is often formed as a rigid plastic housing which encloses a dirt and dust collecting filter bag, although the upper portion may simply be an elongated handle with the filter bag, and an external cloth bag, being hung therefrom. The cleaning nozzle is hingedly connected to the upper handle portion such that the upper portion is pivotable between a generally vertical upright storage position and an inclined operative position. The underside of the nozzle includes a suction opening formed therein which is in fluid communication with the filter bag.
A vacuum or suction source such as a motor and fan assembly is enclosed either within the nozzle portion or the upper portion of the cleaner. The vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through the suction opening and into the filter bag. A rotating brush assembly is typically provided in proximity with the suction opening to loosen dirt and debris from the surface being vacuumed.
To avoid the need for vacuum filter bags, and the associated expense and inconvenience of replacing the bag, another type of upright vacuum cleaner utilizes cyclonic airflow, rather than a filter bag, to separate a majority of the dirt and other particulates from the suction airstream. The air is then filtered to remove residual particulates, returned to the motor, and exhausted.
Such prior cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaners have not been found to be entirely effective and convenient to use. For example, with these prior cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners, the process of emptying dust and dirt from the cyclonic chamber dirt collection container has been found to be inconvenient, and often resulted in the spillage of the cup contents. Likewise, with these prior units, replacement of the filter element has not been convenient. Other cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners have been found to exhaust air which is not free of residual contaminants. For example, one prior unit filters the airstream after it passes through the cyclonic chamber, but thereafter passes the airstream through the motor assembly where it is potentially recontaminated by the motor assembly, itself, prior to its being exhausted into the atmosphere.
Because the cyclonic action of such vacuum cleaners does not completely remove all dust, dirt, and other contaminants from the suction airstream, it is necessary to include a filter downstream from the cyclonic chamber. As such, prior cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners have heretofore included conventional, non-washable filter elements including a conventional filtering medium to filter the airstream after it passes through the cyclonic chamber. These prior filter elements have caused considerable difficulties. A conventional filter that is sufficiently fine to filter the airstream effectively unduly restricts airflow and decreases the effectiveness of the cyclonic action. On the other hand, a coarse filter does not effectively filter the airstream of residual contaminants. Further, conventional filter media, such as paper or fibrous media, has been found to clog readily, thereby unduly decreasing airflow rates over time. Thus, a need has been found for a cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaner with an effective filter positioned in the cyclonic chamber for effectively filtering the airstream without clogging. Further, a need has been found for such a vacuum cleaner including a washable, re-usable filter element from which dirt is easily extracted.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner that would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an upright vacuum cleaner includes an upright housing and a nozzle base hingedly interconnected with the upright housing. The nozzle base includes a main suction opening in its underside. A cyclonic airflow chamber is defined in the upright housing and is adapted for separating dust and dirt from a cyclonically circulating suction airstream. The main suction opening is in fluid communication with the cyclonic airflow chamber. A suction source is located in the upright housing or nozzle base and has a suction airflow inlet in fluid communication with the cyclonic chamber, and also includes a suction airflow outlet. A main filter assembly is located in the cyclonic chamber upstream from the suction source for filtering dust and dirt from a suction airstream that passes through the cyclonic airflow chamber. The main filter element extends upwardly within the cyclonic airflow chamber from a floor of a dirt container portion of said housing that defines a lower portion of the cyclonic airflow chamber and that is adapted for receiving and retaining dirt and dust separated from the suction airstream. A conduit depends into the cyclonic airflow chamber from an upper wall of the housing, and the conduit is axially aligned and mates with an upper end of the main filter assembly whereby the main filter assembly and the conduit together define a hollow column structure in the cyclonic airflow chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner comprises a first housing member defining a cyclonic airflow chamber adapted for separating entrained dirt and dust from a circulating airstream, and a second housing member defining a main suction opening. A first conduit fluidically connects the main suction opening to an inlet of the cyclonic airflow chamber. A suction source has a suction airstream inlet and a suction airstream outlet, and it is adapted for generating and maintaining a suction airstream flowing from the inlet downstream to the outlet. A second conduit fluidically connects an outlet of the cyclonic airflow chamber to the suction airstream inlet of the suction source. A main filter assembly includes a filter medium comprising a selectively permeable plastic material, and the main filter assembly is located in the cyclonic chamber so that a suction airstream moving from the main suction opening to the inlet of the suction source by way of the cyclonic airflow chamber passes through the filter medium after the airstream moves in a cyclonic fashion within the cyclonic airflow chamber.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner apparatus includes a nozzle defining a main suction opening, and a main suction source in communication with the main suction opening. The main suction source is adapted for establishing a suction airstream that moves into the main suction opening and downstream into the suction source. A cyclonic chamber is placed in communication with and between the main suction opening and the suction source, and the cyclonic chamber is adapted for imparting a cyclonic flow to the suction airstream whereby a portion of particulates entrained in the suction airstream are separated therefrom, leaving residual particulates entrained in the suction airstream. A filter assembly is located in the cyclonic chamber and includes a filter membrane placed in covering relation with an outlet of the cyclonic chamber. Residual particulates entrained in the suction airstream are blocked from exiting the cyclonic chamber by the filter membrane, and the filter assembly adapted for being selectively removed from the cyclonic chamber, washed to remove particulates from the membrane, and replaced in the cyclonic chamber for further filtering operations.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner comprises a housing defining a cyclonic airflow chamber for separating contaminants from a suction airstream. The housing further defines a suction airstream inlet and a suction airstream outlet in fluid communication with the cyclonic airflow chamber. A nozzle base includes a main suction opening fluidically connected with the cyclonic airflow chamber inlet. An airstream suction source has an inlet fluidically connected to the cyclonic airflow chamber outlet and a suction source exhaust outlet. The suction source selectively establishes and maintains a suction airstream from the nozzle main suction opening to the suction source exhaust outlet. A main filter assembly is positioned in fluid communication between the cyclonic airflow chamber and the suction source and is adapted for filtering residual contaminants from the suction airstream downstream relative to the cyclonic airflow chamber. The main filter assembly comprising a polymeric filter membrane.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved vacuum cleaner.
Another advantage of the invention is found in the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic airflow chamber through which the suction airstream flows for separating dust and dirt from the airstream and for depositing the separated dust and dirt into an easily and conveniently emptied dirt cup.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaner with a main filter that effectively filters residual contaminants from the suction airstream between the cyclonic airflow chamber and the motor assembly without unduly restricting airflow and without premature clogging. Yet another advantage of the invention is the provision of a cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaner with a final filter located downstream from the suction motor assembly for filtering the suction airstream immediately prior to its exhaustion into the atmosphere.
A further advantage of the invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a main filter, an auxiliary filter, and a final filter wherein the main, auxiliary, final filters are easily removable and replaceable.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic airflow chamber and main filter element, wherein the main filter element is positioned in a removable dirt cup partially defining the cyclonic airflow chamber for ease of emptying the dirt cup and cleaning the filter.
A yet further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic airflow chamber and a main filter assembly situated in the cyclonic airflow chamber, wherein the main filter assembly includes a re-usable filter element that is easily and repeatedly cleanable by washing.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.